Unsung War
by M.C.A
Summary: During the Duel against the Dark Lord, Harry is sent back in time during the Triwizard Tournament. How will Harry leave his second chance and will he fix the future for not only himself but for his friends. Parin undecided. more inside
1. Back to School

**Unsung War**

This takes place during the seventh and final book. (Yes I finally finish it after six hours of its release.) For those of you who don't know, Harry and Voldemort are about to duel to the death. Something goes wrong and Harry goes back in time with the Deathly Hallows in his possession. SuperPowerful HP

**Chapter 1: Back to school**

Voldemort grip his Elder Wand nervously. He never has been in a duel like this. With his life was on the line. Harry grip Draco's wand calmly as if he wasn't afraid. In truth Harry wasn't afraid. He was ready, and he knew he could win.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

A red and green light shot out of thier wands. Soon a gold light appeared as the spells were fighting to over power one another. Then a huge silver vortex appeared and was sucking both Voldemort and Harry. The Death Eaters and members of the Order were shock to see such power.

Harry suddenly felt a tug and felt himself fallen. Voldemort screamed as the Elder Wand jump out of his grasp.

When Harry landed, he nearly lost fell unconscious.

Harry woke up to see Ron throwing a pillow at him.

"Harry wake up! The Goblet of Fire is about to announce the champions in thirty minutes."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted. Harry got up and ran to the mirror looking at himself. He was 14.

'_What's going on? I remember dueling Voldemort…then what was that vortex. Sirius, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, etc. I see, the vortex…it some how broke the rules of the dimensions. I got another chance to defeat the Dark Lord sooner then expected.'_

Harry got up and walk down the hall. It only accords to him the events taking place can be change and hundred of lives can be saved. He needed a plan, but first, he need to master Occlumency. The only teacher he could think of was Professor Snape. At first the idea sicken him, then he remember. He could use Professor Snape deepest secret and tell him the truth. Open up to him like his mother had before him.

Harry sat with the other Gryffindors, waiting for the Goblet of Fire to announce the Champions.

When five minutes to eight appeared, Dumbledore stood up and ask for silence.

'_I was…tempted for power. I never took the Ministry of Magic position for my belief of abusing that type of power offered to me.'_ Dumbledore words echo back in Harry's mind.

When Dumbledore took out all the lights, the only light visible was the Goblet of Fire.

The fire turn red as a parchment shot out.

"The Dumbstrang Champion…is Viktor Krum!"

The Dumbstrang all jump up excited. Shouting Krum's name. When silence came the Goblet of Fire turn red once more.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is…Fleur Delacour!" A very beautiful half Veela stood up and walk towards the Dungeons.

When the noise died down and everyone was waiting for the Hogwarts Champion. Harry however, was getting a dangerous pain in his stomach. How could he forget, Cedric. He would have to help him and beat him to the cup.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" "NO!" Ron shouted. But no one heard him as every Hufflepuff screamed jumping to his or her feet.

"Excellent. Now we have our three Champions, but only one will go down in history as the winner of the Triward Tournament." Dumbledore shouted. Snape however walk forward like he couldn't believe his eyes. Dumbledore followed his gaze and saw the Goblet of Fire had turn red once again. A parchment shout out and Dumbledore grabbed it with ease.

"Harry Potter…HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry got up with a gloomily look.

Dumbledore didn't smiled but pointed to the door, Harry knew what was coming next, yet he was hoping it wasn't going to turn out like last time.

As he enter the chamber the other Champions look at him with suspicious looks. The door open and Ludo Bagman walk in clapping Harry's shoulder.

"Amazing, we have…a fourth champion."

For a moment everyone look shock. Then Fleur broke the silence.

"Very…fuuni joke…mizer Bagman."

"Joke? No not all, Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Immediately everyone look at Harry in question. Harry look down clearly not liking the attention.

"But…how'z can he 'omplete? 'is just a lil boi?"

Harry felt a nerve get struck.

The door open again before Bagman could say anything else. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff walk in.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask for an older student to put your name in the Goblet?"

"No sir. In case you're forgetting and my understanding on how the Goblet works, only three schools are inside the Goblet. There has never been a fourth. I think someone perform a powerful memory charm on the Goblet." Harry replied.

"What are you trying to say Harry?"

"That someone is pulling the strings from the sideline." Harry quickly replied.

"But who would put your name in the Goblet Harry?" Cedric asked.

"You forget, I have many enemies. All of them are Death Eaters and not to mention the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort." Harry replied. Dumbledore didn't flinch but was looking at Harry with suspicion and in a new light. Snape had a murderous glare.

"Are you saying you-know-who, place your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No. He is getting stronger even as we speak. But he doesn't have the strength to come to Hogwarts. I believe he send a Death Eater to do it." Harry replied.

Barty Crouch walks into view. Harry didn't see him in the shadows.

"Even if this is true, we cannot change the fact. The rules clearly state whose ever name comes out must compete in the tournament. I will go to the Ministry and tell this startling news. If the Dark Lord is indeed returning to power then we must act quickly." Barty replied. Harry suddenly remembered something. He could save Barty here and now. How could he not miss it?

"Alright, now the first task. It's merely to test your daring. Facing the unknown is very important towards the wizard world. You cannot ask teachers for help nor have risk losing points. It shall begin on November 22."

"All of you should go to bed. I'm sure all of your friends will want to celebrate your success." Dumbledore replied smiling down upon the champions. Harry however moved to Professor Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor."

If Snape was shock by Harry's intelligence level a few seconds he was shock to see Harry approach him.

'_Maybe, this time we could have a better relationship.'_

"What Potter?" Snape spat.

"I need to talk to you alone…in private." Harry added quickly as Professor McGonagall came to him.

"Very well Potter, follow me." Snape said before Professor McGonagall could say anything and Harry followed Professor Snape. Moody was leaning on his watching them leave. He sighs and walks off in the other direction.

**Snape's office**

"Well Potter, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Who did you hate? My mother or my father?" Harry asked.

Snape was gapping at him. Clearly he didn't expect that.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I know." Harry replied calmly.

"Know what?" Snape spat.

"The truth. Listen and don't interrupt no matter what. I know who you really are allied with. Soon we will enter war against Voldemort. I know you're completely loyal to Dumbledore. I also know why you tried to save my family so Voldemort would never find them. I take it my parents never knew you were the source for their survival until Wormtail betrayed them. I also know…your Patronus form and why it takes that shape." Harry replied calmly. Snape was look for the first time, frighten.

"How…who…?"

"Let me explain. I'm not from this time. I may look like I'm fourteen but I'm actually 17 spiritually. I know everything alright. I also defeated and killed the Dark Lord. In doing so his army broke. Those who were there, like Bellatrix Lestrange, immediately join me (Harry's lying) in fear of me killing them. The Malfoy's loyalty also joins me at once. Already their family was in deep trouble by the Voldemort. I know you love my mother. You never meant to call her mudblood when my father attacked you shortly after your Charms O.W.L.s."

"What do you want?"

"Training. I need Occlumency training and I need to block all thoughts from the Dark Lord. We share a connection because part of his soul lies deep inside of me. I know Voldemort's weakness. And I tend to kill him like I did before."

Snape nodded. In truth he wonder if Harry was like his mother. But he let his blind hatred blind him.

"I loved your mother. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I was angry all the time with James. I didn't care if she was a mud-blood. I even try to tell the Dark Lord to spare her. He didn't. I turn traitor. However, I guess I've haven't been the best of guardians. I was supposed to protect you. I didn't do it. Only from the shadows. I never wanted your mother dead. She saw me differently then others did. I was also reasonable for causing her so much pain and for her little sister's hatred."

"I know. Remember I know. You died and before you did you gave me all your memories that you need me to see so I could understand the truth. In order to keep our little lessons a secret, I shall be in your office every Saturday evening at eight o'clock. Oh, tomorrow during lesson, I'm going to give you a cheek so you an excuse to give me detention." Harry replied as he walk out the door he paused before he look back.

"Just to let you know, Mad Eye Moody, is an imposter. His real name is Barty Crouch Jr. Also Mr. Crouch is under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort. I think you should tell Dumbledore. But don't act until the Third Task." Harry replied as he walks out the room. He left Snape deep in thoughts. Was he wrong about Potter? Perhaps he should have been more open to the boy and help him instead of belittling him.

"I shall see in do time." He mutters to himself.

* * *

A/N The duel sent Harry back in time, did it also send back Voldemort? What will the outcome become when the two meet again in the Graveyard? Pairing undecided. Please vote

1. Ginny

2. Luna

3. Hermione

4. Cho


	2. Defense Association

**Unsung War**

**Chapter 2: Defense Association**

Harry woke up the next morning expecting everyone to ask him how he got his name in the goblet. Harry however disappeared before anyone realizes he was gone. He ate his breakfast in silence. Before anyone could talk to him Harry got up and walks out the entrance hall. He knew it was Saturday and there were no classes but he didn't want to be with anyone right now.

Harry sat down next to the lake watching the water calmly. He always felt this was the one place that he could call home. However, he knew he needed to act fast in case Voldemort should reunite his army again.

Then an idea struck him. He immediately ran to the library to find Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione." Harry said popping out of no where.

"Harry! You scared me."

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, let me…"

"No. Now." Harry said in a ruff tone.

Walking down the empty corridor Harry told Hermione about his idea. To start the Defense Association.

"Why are we going to be starting a secret defensive group? I mean, we got Professor Moody. I mean what's the point?"

"It's like Moody said. We must learn to prepare ourselves from the Dark Arts. You may not believe me but the world is starting to look very dark indeed. We must learn and prepare ourselves. I have high level experience against the Dark Arts. That's why I'm going to teach everyone else my experience." Harry replied calmly.

Hermione nodded before agreeing to find trust-worthly students.

The next day, there was a trip to Hogmeade. As expected he and Hermione manage to gather as many of the former Dumbledore Army's from Harry's last fifth year.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you made it." After the last student walk in the Three Broomsticks. Harry reserved the private parlor for this meeting. He was not going to make the same mistake he did last time.

"I called you all here because our skills in defending ourselves against the Dark Arts are very poor. I have numerous experiences against the Dark Arts and want to teach you everything I can." Harry replied.

"How did you get your name in the Goblet of Fire without getting a beard?" A Hufflepuff shouted.

"I didn't put my name in. I have a strong idea who did and why." Harry replied. The Hufflepuff was about to responded when Cedric stood up.

"Harry not to seem rude or anything, but can you be straight with us and tell me why you think a Death Eater is in Hogwarts?"

Harry paused. He took a deep breath. He knew this was coming and was preparing for an answer.

"I have…some sort of sight ability." Harry began. Lavender and Parvati gasp. Harry knew why. They admire Professor Trelawney and shock to hear Harry may share her abilities. Harry quickly waved his hand for silence.

"Not in a seer way. Listen, this is hard to explain. All I know is…when Voldemort failed to kill me thirteen years ago it forge some kind of magical connection between the two of us. During the summer before the Quidditch world cup he was talking to two of his Death Eaters. One of them had a mission here at Hogwarts. The other was to take care of him. I did hear him saying they were going to…capture me during the Triwizard Tournament. I think this is only the beginning of his plan. I'm not sure what he got in store but I'm sure it's not going to be good. So Cedric, you keep you guard up at all time. I'm sure Voldemort will kill anyone who stands in his way." Harry replied as he told them the connection.

The whole room gasps what they heard.

"So…you're like you-know-who?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"No. I know almost everything about him but I'm nothing like him. More like…his opposite. That's why his so afraid of me."

The room seemed to be shock at this piece of information.

"Look, don't go and tell people about this. If you start spreading rumors then the Dark Lord will learn this and use it for his own personal leverage. If this remains secret the better I have at finding out what the Dark Lord is up to." Harry replied calmly.

Cedric sat down.

"I won't let no Hufflepuff tell your secret Harry." Cedric replied as he puff out his chest.

"Nor any Ravenclaws." Roger Davis shouted as well.

"Nor the Gryffindors." Hermione replied calmly smiling at Harry.

"Ok, listen, I've got some first hand experience against the Dark Arts. So I'm going to be teaching all of you some really advance spells and we'll be having dueling practices a lot. I fear, if the Dark Lord does indeed return, we won't be ready. That's why I'm trying to get you all ready for his return. If you all have a year of hard level training I think you'll stand a good chance against Voldemort's Death Eaters." Harry replied.

"Well I know many of you don't like the idea, but I don't want to see any of my school mates die. Here, (Harry pulls out a parchment) sign your names and I'll tell your house captain where to meet and when the meetings are."

For a few minutes everyone was signing their name. When the list was down, Harry tap it with his wand and two perfect copies appeared next to the original. He handed one to Cedric and the other to Roger Davis.

"With that said and done, let's go. First meeting this Wednesday. I'll tell the Gryffindor's where to go. Roger and Cedric will tell their houses where to meet." Harry replied getting up. Many others followed him.

For the rest of the week, Harry and the others were laughing and enjoying themselves. On Monday Harry told Roger and Cedric where to meet. A place known as the come and go room or the Room of Requirements. When Wednesday came, Harry showed them some simple dueling spells like the Expelliarmus (Disarm Spell). Many weren't so good. Finally Harry instructed them into dueling. Giving them all tips and hints how to fight against one opponent or against multiple opponents. Harry told them they did not need to wash their energy trying to stun or disarm their opponents sometimes a quick hit can finish a duel quiet well. He told them they weren't so bad at first but with more lessons they might easily ace their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. that would be coming up. This caused many people to talk excitingly.

"Harry what's wrong?" Cedric ask as he help Harry put away the books and cushions.

"I fear we might be a little too late. But I'm sure Voldemort will underestimate us. I think however, we will be the biggest threat he will ever have to face." Harry replied sadly. The truth was, he didn't want Cedric to die. But if he could beat Cedric first then he could be spared.

"Don't beat yourself up Harry. (Cho was listening by the door) And you're right; we should learn how to defend ourselves. You're skills are better then I've heard. Hopefully this will help us during the Third Task." Cedric replied. Harry look away.

"Is there something else Harry?"

"This world, it feels like it will last under darkness for a long time. I just hope I can kill Voldemort before it's too late." Harry replied.

"Don't beat yourself up. You-Know-Who won't think of you as that big of a threat?"

Harry shook his head.

"You underestimate him. Remember I'm his opposite. His afraid of me. He thinks I'm going to lead to his downfall. You better go." Harry replied as he walks out the door. Harry stops as he saw someone disappear down the corridor.

Harry took off to the Gryffindor Common Room and soon went to bed. He was tired.

Harry woke up and went down to breakfast. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was giving something away. He was also selling them for a cheap price.

Harry felt a deep knot appear in his stomach as he knew what Malfoy was giving away.

Harry walk down to Potions alone. When he arrived Malfoy was handing out Potter Stink badges.

"Like them Potter? I'm supporting Cedric Diggory, because he is the true Hogwarts Champion." Malfoy replied proudly.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"I mean…"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Mafloy in the face. The Slytherins all took a step back away from Harry who had a murderous look on his face.

"I'm not going to be taking anymore crap from you pig headed fools. Say one more word about me and I'll make the Cruciatus Curse look like a tickling charm." Harry shouted.

They all took another step back. Clearly afraid what Harry was going to do.

"What is going on here?"

Snape had arrived.

"Potter attack Malfoy Professor." Pansy shouted at once.

"Really, well Potter, I think I'll give you detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. Step inside. Now!" Snape barks. The entire class moved in. Some of them were shock by Harry's behavior.

The lesson wasn't pleasant. Malfoy was talking to most of his Slytherins goons trying to find some way to get back at Harry.

In the middle of the lesson Colin Creevy came in and told Harry that the weighing of wands was about to begin.

During the weighing of wands Rita Skeeter tried to get Harry to talk alone. In the broom cupboard she tried to question him about the tournament. Harry responded by stunning her and destroying her quick quills.

Harry came out and the photographer asks where Rita Skeeter was.

"She fainted." Harry replied without a care in the world.

When everything was done, Harry quickly left before Rita Skeeter could get a word out of him or make him look like a joke of the life time.

Time seem to fly by for Harry. He spent a lot of time teaching and training everyone in defending themselves. He also was progressing well in Occlumency. Snape was impress. Without any comments or rude remarks the two got along fairly well and Harry was doing well.

* * *

Finally the first task seemed to arrive and Harry suddenly forgot he was suppose to be training for the first task.

The day came and everyone seemed to be excited. Malfoy was making bets that Harry wasn't going to last five seconds. Cho bet her entire family fortune that Harry was going to pass the first task the fastest. Sadly many people thought Harry wasn't going to make it.

Harry and the other champions stood around the judges as Dumbledore explain the rules. Barty walk up and hold a bag for the champions to pick. Just like last time, Harry got the Hungarian Horntail.

After a couple hours, the other Champions past their Dragons. Harry was the only one left. He stood up and got ready to face the Horntail.

* * *

A/N

I'm still doing paring votes.

Luna - 3

Hermione - 2

Cho - 2

Ginny - 2

Keep voting, also next chapter will be Harry vs. the Horntail and the new curse


	3. Author Note

A/N – Pairings

Ginny – 4

Luna – 8

Hermione – 8

Cho – 10

(Either Email me or send a review for who you want the pairings to be)


End file.
